The present invention relates to an oxygen vending system and more particularly pertains to dispensing a quantity of oxygen to provide a boost in energy.
The use of gas dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, gas dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing gases are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,225 to Scholta discloses a coin operated switch and timer mechanism for dispensing compressed air for filling the tires of a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,664 to Palmer discloses a portable oxygen dispenser.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an oxygen vending system for dispensing a quantity of oxygen to provide a boost in energy.
In this respect, the oxygen vending system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a quantity of oxygen to provide a boost in energy.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved oxygen vending system which can be used for dispensing a quantity of oxygen to provide a boost in energy. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of gas dispensing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved oxygen vending system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved oxygen vending system which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a control housing being in communication with a source of oxygen. The control housing has a timer with corresponding valve for selectively allowing a flow of oxygen through a flow restructure. The control housing has a front face. The front face has a plurality of oxygen outputs in communication with the flow restructure for dispensing a quantity of oxygen from the source of oxygen. The front face has a selector switch corresponding with the plurality of oxygen outputs for determining which oxygen output to be used. The front face has activation and deactivation lights. A money handling housing is positioned adjacent to the control housing. The money handling housing has a money receiving slot in communication with the timer of the control housing. The money handling housing includes a function light.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxygen vending system which has all the advantages of the prior art gas dispensing devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxygen vending system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxygen vending system which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oxygen vending system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an oxygen vending system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oxygen vending system for dispensing a quantity of oxygen to provide a boost in energy.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxygen vending system including a control housing being in communication with a source of oxygen. The control housing has a timer with corresponding valve for selectively allowing a flow of oxygen through a flow restructure. The control housing has a front face. The front face has a plurality of oxygen outputs in communication with the flow restructure for dispensing a quantity of oxygen from the source of oxygen. A money handling housing is positioned adjacent to the control housing. The money handling housing has a money receiving slot in communication with the timer of the control housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.